Never Quit
by cjanes723
Summary: Alex Parker is in the midst of a zombie apocalypse, she must learn to become a fighter. After all, the world has evolved to survival of the fittest, and she plans to stay alive for as long as she can.


Chapter 1: The Attack

My heart raced as my feet pounded against the ground, where would I go? I had just witnessed my mother being eaten alive by those monsters, now I had no one. Except for Andrew, but I had no hope of finding him, I was among a herd of the biters and could see no one nearby. We had a camp, maybe 20 people all together, and now I can't imagine any more then 5 made it out this time. We have seen herds before, and had a plan of where to go, but we have never experienced anything like this. I looked around then spotted the clearing that held a small pond where we planned to meet if this ever happened. I rushed out to see no one, my hope fell just as I saw someone tearing out of the woods, Andrew. I ran to him and we hugged for a moment, then he pulled back and grabbed my shoulders, "We need to go, I just saw kris and mike go the other direction, and I can't find Avery anywhere." I looked around for a second then nodded my head in agreement. Just as I swung around to go I heard a rustle, and Avery tore into the clearing. "GO! They're right behind me!" She yelled and took off with us just as a bunch of biters came out towards us. Then we all ran, knowing we could go nowhere but forward.

If you haven't noticed, it's just me Andrew and Avery now, my mother is gone and a good portion of our group is to. Whoever else is left most likely will not reunite, we are alone. Since the herd was headed south and we were going what I hoped to be west. Andrew reached over and grabbed my hand, I smiled and looked over at him, he was pretty handsome, at 5 foot 4 with dirty blonde hair and a greenish hazel set of glowing eyes. We were dating for a couple months now and I loved being around him, he gave me a spark of light in a dark, dead world. Sometimes that's all you need to keep going. I sighed and looked forward, towards the endless damp and dim forest we trudged through. Sometimes I wonder what's really left of the world, what will happen in 50 years, and how old I would _really _live to be. "Alex what's wrong?" Avery asked in a truly worried tone, "Nothing beyond the usual questioning what we're going to do next," I replied. "I vote we make a camp soon, It's getting dark." He said looking at the trees. "I'll take this one," Avery said and leaped up into a tree with such high branches Andrew probably couldn't even reach them. You see we sleep in trees that way we could further avoid attacks, If you were quiet Enough and high enough the biters slumped right by an payed no attention to you. Me and Andrew chose one close enough to Avery's to be able to whisper-talk from tree to tree without the biters hearing us. We were just settling down when we heard a sickening groan.

I sat upright and grabbed Andrews arm, "that's too loud to be all the way on the ground" I whispered to him in an urgent tone. "I know, stay here and i will go check it out." I nodded and watched as he slowly climbed down a few yards then came to a stop, his head slowly turned to the right, and he looked into a thick pine tree that was obscured from my view. The groaning got louder, and I watched as Andrew took his knife and threw it into the tree. _Thump. _The groaning Stopped. He looked up at me and began to climb back to our Set up. "Just one that took the easy way out, hung himself on that tree over there." Andrew said with sorrow in his voice. "He wrote a note first though," then he handed me a piece of paper with scraggly writing on it. "Got bit, fever hit, world went to shit, might as well quit." I repeated, he may have been a good writer, considering his on the spot rhyming skills. "Why did we make it? When good people like this were infected?" I asked him, he looked at me and sighed. "I don't know, but for some reason I feel like there is still something left, I won't give up until I find it." He paused, "and neither will you." With that said, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up to a ray of sunlight shining into my eye, and say upright slowly as not to wake Andrew, but he was already gone. I looked around and decided to dismount from the tree, I packed up my small backpack, and began to make my way down. I passed the spot with the dead biter, reached over and took the knife, we would need that later. I launched off the tree a few yards from the ground, and stuck my landing pretty solidly. Avery came down at almost the exact same time, "Where's Andrew?" She asked while looking back and forth. "I don't know, I haven't seen him today" at that moment Andrew came whistling into the clearing, and looked at us, "Nice to see everyone up and ready to go, I was out hunting and found us this," he said triumphantly and held up what looked to be a rabbit. "What the hell is that?" Avery asked with a disgusted look on her face. It was covered in blood and could have a bite on it. "Andrew it's already been bitten, and we can't start a fire because were out of matches." I said. "Well then," he retorted, "I guess we should keep moving." We walked a ways then decide to slow down and look for food. "Guys check it out!" Avery whisper-yelled. We both went over and found a camp of sorts. It consisted of a tent, a table and what looked to be a recently used fire pit. I laid my hand into the ashes, still a little hot. "Someone was here, recently." I said quietly. "We have to go now." Andrew said. "But they might be able to help us! We might be able to join their group!" Avery argued. "Avery they're almost out of food and May be as good as dead right now." Avery's face suddenly froze and we swung around to see a tall man, with a gun pointed right into my eyes.


End file.
